


Retribution

by Honeysucle10



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysucle10/pseuds/Honeysucle10
Summary: 'Alex was not disappointed.  In fact, it was amazing that Oscar did not throw him a punch.  For he will be sent to London and forced to live like the residents of Sodom to prevent his family's fall.'





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah I know, I'm too tired to write my own summary ok, I've been working on this thing nonstop for the past 2 days and I just wanna post it dammit. XD)
> 
> Anyway. This just came out of an idea I had for a drawing or two of hoe Oscar, (a thing mentioned in another character’s ending that some of us wanted to blow way out of proportion.) And instead it turned into a whole dismal oneshot smut fic.
> 
> So yeah, here I am. Fandom’s self-appointed dark fanworks provider, proudly taking the spot as 4th fanfic ever written on here for Beyond Eden. I hope you guys like. -u-;
> 
> Also. If anyone happens upon this fic from one of my other fics, welcome. This is the obscure fandom that’s wholeheartedly taken over my life for the past year.
> 
> ___________________________________________________

 

 

 

_‘How did this happen…?  How could I have let this happen…?  Why did I agree to this…?  How could I let him do this to me…?’_

These were the questions that plagued the subconscious of a man who had been robbed of his livelihood in the course of a day.

As an aristocrat and son of a Baron, Oscar Edenic would have never predicted his life could take such a drastic turn for the worst.  Just a few hours ago he had been cozied up in his countryside mansion in Norfolk, England.  Enjoying fine meals, recreations, and taking on his usual responsibilities as proxy, host, and eldest brother.

Oscar was a man who valued tradition.  He abided by the rigid expectations of his faith, and planned his future accordingly.  He was already set to be engaged to a foreign heiress.  From there he would be married, father children, and take on the title as Baron Edenic upon his own father’s passing.

His life had been pristinely mapped…  And all in the span of a week these dreams were abruptly shattered.

In his father’s absence, Oscar had taken charge of the household’s finances and invested a great deal of their fortune in bonds.  However, these bonds had recently collapsed.  In addition, his own mother’s reckless spending had cast the family into bankruptcy and in turn squandered all sense of stability from his life.

The man they’d become indebted to only furthered his reason for concern.

This man had been a guest of the Edenic household in his formative years.  They had played a significant role in each other’s histories, to say the least.  As the years passed, Oscar had assumed he’d all but forgotten about them. 

Until he resurfaced at their front door.

Needless to say, it wasn’t goodwill or reminiscence that brought about his return.  Hidden beneath a disarming smile and the guise of business venture, he’d infiltrated their lives and aroused very little suspicion in doing so.

It was Oscar alone with whom he approached the matter of their substantial debt.

Ultimately his refusal to subsidize, and their overall lack of options, led to Oscar taking him up on a suggestion in order to save face.  A prospect that still to this very moment, had him seized in utter appalment.

They had left together that night.  And by dawn his obligee had set him up in the back room of a busy London tavern.  Working as a male prostitute.

His family remained completely oblivious to his whereabouts.  And for that he was grateful.  If his brothers were to catch wind of this, if his _father_ were to find him out, he was certain the shame and mortification would strike him dead.

The anxiety had been eating him alive.  Coiled from his stomach to his throat, it injected a constant overload of adrenaline through his veins.  He’d been drinking heavily, in attempt to ebb this horrible feeling.  He prayed intoxication would numb him to everything.  With luck, he wouldn’t feel, and he wouldn’t remember.

Through it all, his restlessness persisted.  The alcohol had done little more than incapacitate him, rendering him miles more vulnerable than he ever would have been sober.  It gave these men the gull to use him in ways they surely would have been wary to had he remained coherent and defiant.

He was a young man in his prime, of considerable build.  Even against a strong or heavyset man, he could have held his own if he chose to.  But his half-functional state only encouraged their debauchery.  The sin latched on to him at his heels and pulled him down, permeating him to his core and drowning out his convictions.

With little respite, he’d spent the last several hours servicing dozens of men twice his senior.  Sometimes several at once.  He lost his virginity that day.  To a stranger he wouldn’t remember or ever see again.

Now he was alone, left lying in a state of detached shock.

The room was dark, dank, and stuffy with the smell of smoke, alcohol, and the musk of sex. 

Sweat still glazed his skin, mixed with the remanence of his clients.  His body was covered in scratches, bruises, hand marks…most prominently on his back.  Those on his neck, wrists, and thighs made it evident these men had shown next to no regard for his comfort. 

Every part of him hurt.

His eyes had lost their vibrancy.  His hair was clumped and damp, face flushed over with exhaustion…

He’d been in here for hours.  He hadn’t eaten or drank anything since the previous day.  The alcohol had worn off, and he was now left floating in a dull delirium with a massive headache.

Oscar closed his eyes tightly with an anxious inhale as the door creaked open again for the God knows what-th time that night.

Shod footsteps.  Followed by a soft chuckle from his visitor.

“Well, aren’t you a pitiful sight…”

His eyes shot open at the familiar voice.  He turned his head toward him, without actually meeting his gaze.  Only a hushed, groaning sound managed to pipe from his throat.

Slowly, Alex approached the mattress Oscar was sprawled on.  To him it was a captivating thing to behold, and he couldn’t keep himself from scanning over the naked man before him.

It was apparent at a first glance that he’d been taken in every way possible.  In his mouth, from behind, roughed up, fondled, and dirtied everywhere in between…  A special kind of degenerate or two may have even elected to bugger himself on that impressive cock of his.

Alex smiled to himself as such mental pictures overtook his imagination.

“Looks like you’ve been keeping busy, huh?”

As if those words had brought him to his senses, Oscar propped himself up slightly. Feeling those leering eyes burning into him, he quickly grabbed the sheets and covered himself, looking away in utter humiliation.

The man stopped walking, and with half-lidded eyes scoffed at his attempt to maintain decency. 

_‘Ever the modest one…’_

Oscar’s lips pursed as the neatly pressed fabric of his dress pants became visible in his peripheral. 

Uncomfortable silence as he hovered over him. 

After observing him intently a few moments, Alex slowly knelt down to his level. 

“I was thinking about you a lot today, you know.”  He continued smiling as he drew a handkerchief from his inner jacket pocket.   

“…Huh…?”  He could only give a disoriented mutter.

“Mhm.”  With a gentle hand, Alex lifted his chin and wiped the handkerchief hard over Oscar’s forehead, smoothing back some of the straggling hairs that were jutting out or had become plastered to his skin.  “All day long.” 

He moved around to his cheek, practically caressing him through the fabric.  Oscar closed his eyes with an open-mouthed shudder as he wiped the sweat and semen from his face.  As much as it was degrading, it also brought some sense of relief.  A single touch of cleanliness on his otherwise defiled flesh.  He almost wanted to lean into his palm…

Alex hummed softly.  He bore into the other man and rubbed his cheek soothingly with his thumb.

“In fact, I stopped by an hour early.” 

His movement stilled.

_“Just to watch who walked through this door.”_

In that moment, Alex jammed the cloth in his mouth, gave it a very rough circular turn, then pulled it out.  Oscar coughed a couple of times, and Alex threw the handkerchief off to the floor; discarding along with it any shred of tenderness or hope that he’d arrived to ease his suffering.

With that he stood abruptly.

“Sit up.”

The blond was still slouched over as if he hadn’t heard him.  There was a shuffling of fabric, but Oscar paid it no heed until he got his bearings. 

He could feel his gaze on him. 

Reluctantly he looked up.  He immediately startled and averted his eyes, as Alex was casually stroking himself some few inches from his face. The downright shamelessness of it made him nauseous; worsened even more so by that expectant look he was giving him.

“Wake…” he rasped.  His lips quivered, expression twitching in a whirl of mistrust and disheartenment.  Tilting up his head, those blue eyes flicked over him pleadingly.  “Wake, please…”

“Save your breath.”

That response was like a jab to his heart.  Oscar shut his eyes, jerking away with a harsh grunt as cold fingertips brushed his jaw.  He was overcome with dismay.  It flushed through him in waves.

It didn’t take long at all for Alex to sense his wariness.  Still, his smirk was ever-present, voice holding a persistent undertone of condescension.

“Don’t worry.  I’ll deduct it from your total later.”  An amused chuckle.  “I’ll even double it if you do a good job.”

Oscar’s posture stiffened.  That incentive seemed to get through to him.  Barely.  But maybe just enough to encourage more than passive participation.

For Oscar knew the other could have just as easily demanded to use him as a complimentary addition to his payment.  And admittedly Alex was a significant cut above the vile lot of perverts and drunkards he’d subjected himself to already…  Though somewhere deep down, having this particular man see him in such a state ached his heart and destroyed his pride more than anything.

Alex raked his fingers through his golden hair and gently scrunched the locks in his hand.  It was a motion that quickly turned assertive.

“What do you say, Oscar?”

The way he now clutched the back of his head made it clear he had no real choice.  With a wince, he sent him a shallow, defeated nod.

“Excellent.”

With his palm, Alex pulled him forward insistently.  Oscar’s teeth clacked together as his lips grazed the other’s skin.

Noting his resistance, Alex retracted the force from his grip, allowing the other an inch or two of personal space. 

He never fully removed his hands.  In place of that pressure was now the frustrating taunt of fingers twirling his hair and stroking his scalp.  The way he spoke was just as vexing.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Oscar couldn’t restrain himself from a guttural sigh.  There was no reason to prolong it.  Every second he waited only added to his uneasiness.  With a shaky breath he straightened his back and finally gave his attention to the obscenity before him.

He was perfectly eye level with it, as was the point of this low-set mattress.  With great hesitation he took it lightly in his hands and slowly lowered his head.

A quiet sigh of anticipation escaped Alex as he felt the heat of his tongue make brief contact with his sensitive skin.  He stroked the back of his head encouragingly. 

The little prude took him into his mouth much faster than he had expected.  Alex figured his self-righteous repulsion for the act would have him stalling as long as possible.  But it only took him a few seconds to dive into it, and his lips now bobbed repetitively over the ridge while he fondled his shaft below. 

He had a very masculine touch; revealing his hard-working and dedicated nature, as well as a reminder of his strength. 

Alex found it highly appealing. 

Though as much as he enjoyed the sensation of having his arousal wrapped and stimulated in that firm grip of his, he still craved more of him.  Without verbal instruction, he applied pressure to the back of his head to coax him further down.

Opposed as he was, Oscar did take the hint.  And the other was soon enveloped in another two inches or so of warmth. 

At first his movements were stilted, almost mechanical in nature.  The adjustment was a bit difficult on him, but he soon eased into a decent flow of motion.  Structured and purposeful, as he was in all things.

Alex actually found himself impressed with his competency.

 _“Heh..._ And you’ve never done this before today, have you?” he snickered softly under his breath.  “My, you learn quick, Oscar.”  

The other man visibly winced as he ruffled his hair.

“Though…I suppose it’s in your best interest.”  His lips twisted into a knowing sneer.  “The gentlemen in this area aren’t exactly known for their patience, are they?”   

For a moment Oscar shot him a resentful glare.  But his eyes fell downcast almost immediately.  He shifted all focus to the task at hand; pleasuring him, while trying to hang on to any slither of dignity he might have left.

He was functioning in a sort of tunnel vision.  Chasing completion for Alex, and by extension rest for himself. 

As he took him another inch deeper he withdrew his hand, having run out of space.  Not a second later, his wrist was snatched, palm led lower to instead fondle his sac.

Alex could feel the heat of his exasperated sigh.  It was a sound he repeated himself, though his was doused in excitement rather than irritation.

“Look at me, Edenic.”

Oscar noticed a prominent twitch from the organ instantly upon meeting his intense gaze.  He fixated on him.  Those dark grey-blue eyes, cold as their color might imply.  Animosity still pooled in his own as he stared relentlessly at the man above him.

The sight brought a jovial grin to Alex’s face.

Beneath his pleasure was a kind of disconnect.   Where others mostly relished in mindless bliss and physical gratification, Alex was able to go a step further.  He played the role of an active observer in everything he did.  He found thrill in picking up details and mulling over their implications in the back of his mind.

To see the force of hatred behind that broken expression, hear the sorrow in his every breath, the façade of self-respect, the quivering of his flesh…  To recognize these things in the heat of sex multiplied his fulfillment tenfold.

That focal desire overshadowed any trace of compassion he may have felt; taking further abuse to this body already so beaten down.

Seeing as Oscar was still relatively unaccustomed to this, Alex thought he’d take the liberty to guide him.  Following a primal compulsion, he tangled his hands in his hair, seizing complete control of their situation and subjecting him to a much more advanced pace.

Oscar’s hand withdrew from him almost immediately.  This sudden rough treatment caught him off guard.  It was so much worse than before.  Having his jaw held forcibly open like this while the other drove his prick repeatedly into his skull.

Every objection, of course, was cut off and ignored.

With little restraint, Alex prodded the back of his throat over and over.  It was something he did knowingly, almost intentionally, as he felt little concern for the other man’s pain.  Oscar would reactively salivate every time he gagged.  The added heat and slickness only aroused him further and eased his access.

Oscar’s eyes were watering to the point they mimicked crying.  Alex’s attention remained locked on that perfect sight.

Sickeningly pleasurable butterflies would overtake his stomach with every sound of torment the other emitted; every muffled groan, every panicked gag, whine, and failed gasp for air…  Each one vibrated across his skin.  And he indulged in them wholeheartedly.

As his excitement escalated, his body became more hypersensitive to touch.  Just a slight brush of air, or the subtle sensation of his clothes shifting against his back, could send a titillating shiver through his entire body.

At this point the happenings in his own mind would be enough to give him chills.

After such a long interval, Alex finally spoke again, his voice hushed under the exertion he was facing.

“I would have never imagined…” 

Oscar jolted at the sound of his voice.  Alex let up on him substantially, craning his neck toward the ceiling with a contemplative grin.

“The future Baron Edenic…reduced to nothing but a common street whore…”

He held him steady with a breathless chuckle.   

_“The very thought of it…”_

The very thought of it was enough to drive him to orgasm.

Just like that, he yanked his head down again and resumed thrusting, even faster than he had managed before.

Oscar felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him.  He was truly struggling to breathe.  Alex seemed aware of this, and that’s what frightened him most.

He desperately grabbed his pant leg, but the other quickly swatted his hand away.  He tried again, almost throwing him off balance in the process. 

Still he denied him.

It was a power trip.  Wretchedly sinful and absolutely intoxicating.  It provided him with a complete sense of enthrallment all the way up to the point where he felt his lust centering at his pelvis.

A lightness overtook his limbs, and his legs quivered.  He was almost relying on Oscar for support, and his shaking hands held his head down as he was thrown over the peak of climax.

Alex let out a delirious, euphoric moan as the heat shot through his system and expelled into the constraining space around him.

Oscar tried to pull back, but the other caught him before he fully could.  His fists held him firmly at the very tip.  He could breathe now, albeit labored with the awkward open position of his jaw and the liquid threatening to slip into his airway.  A look of disgust washed over him in place of pain, and he squirmed in his grip.

Alex smiled down at him, panting blissfully.  He gave his hair an insistent tug.

“Swallow it.”

He did, reluctantly, making a clumsy gulp sound in the process.  He felt Alex loosen his hold, and Oscar tore himself away in a fit.  The moment after, he was choking uncontrollably; face red from this prolonged disruption of his breathing.

“Heh.  Good job.” 

He gave his cheek a taunting pat as he spoke.  Oscar jerked away indignantly, but in turn the other just grabbed his chin.  Drained and fed up, Oscar hung the weight of his head into his hand.

Alex craned his neck with a smile.  His hand slipped upward and he rested his palm against his burning cheek; staring down at him with contentment as he allowed the afterglow to subside from his body.

Oscar was still catching his breath, sputtering occasional soft, shallow coughs.

He rubbed his cheek gently with his thumb, before pulling his hand away with a long, drawn-out sigh.  There was a silence between them as Alex straightened himself up.  After fixing his attire he addressed him again.

“…Do you have my money?”

Oscar was still lost in a daze.  His expression was incredibly pained.  With a shuddering inhale, he crawled over to the edge of the mattress.  From beneath it he pulled a large, unsorted wad of crumpled bills.  And he felt his heart drop to his gut as he handed every last one of them over to Alex.  Never once did he make eye contact with him.

Alex took the sum nonchalantly, and spent the next minute or so counting through the disorganized bills in silence.

“Hm.”  He smirked in amusement as he flitted through the other’s earnings.  “Seems you’ve had quite a bit of success with this, haven’t you?  I’m actually impressed.” 

Oscar looked up, just barely. 

With an enthused chuckle, Alex pocketed the money in his suit.  “At this rate you should have me payed off in…” He clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “Ohh, a good month or two.”

The other immediately wretched in a dry sob, eyes re-irritating themselves with a fresh gloss of tears.

It ignited a flutter within Alex.  That rare and precious sound was music to his ears.

Oscar had pushed himself to exponential lengths today.  To that they were both aware.  Unless he continued exploiting himself to this degree every day, it would surely take him much longer to accumulate enough to level his debt.  But doing this to Oscar was just the first step in a far more intricate plan. 

None of it was without reason.

At their hands Alex had suffered traumatic injury and unimaginable loss.  After years of preparing, he was eager to return the favor.

He wanted to make him a pariah of his class.  Scar the family name beyond repair.  And throw them into a state of emotional despair they would never recover from.

So far it was panning out marvelously.

In just one day he had taken the proud young lord, heir to the title, rock of the household, and pulverized him, mind, body and soul, to a point of near-incoherency.

By the time Oscar scraped together the funds to repay him, he’d be a mere shell of the person Alex once knew.

He was being violated simultaneously on a physical, emotional, and spiritual level.  And it would continue, unending, over the course of many weeks.

Though he hoped his old friend would at least put up a decent fight before the bombardment of stress, pain, and exertion finally cracked his psyche.  For that would make it all the more gratifying when he was pushed to the brink to meet his inevitable fall.

A flash of bright blue drew him from his premonitions.  He met those distinct, sorrowful eyes.  They brought a familiar burn to the back of his mind.

“Tsk, now what’s all this…?”  He cocked an eyebrow.  “Why the long face?” 

Oscar immediately turned away.  Alex hummed. 

“Oh, I see.” he mused.  “…Do you believe I think less of you now?  Given your unfortunate circumstance?”

The man grit his teeth with a shaking, throaty exhale.  He refused to look at him. 

“You’re bearing the weight of your family’s burden alone.” he continued with a smile.  “If anything, I admire you.”

Still wearing that calm smirk, he knelt down again and leaned in next to Oscar’s ear.

“…Or is martyrdom not all it’s cracked up to be?”

Oscar felt like he’d just been kicked in the stomach.  He stared straight ahead at nothing.  And with a croaky sob, he broke down a few seconds later.   

Alex’s smile dropped the moment he did.

His limp body drooped forward.  His forehead barely brushed Alex’s shoulder before the man very clearly pulled away; cold, uncaring eyes flicking over him intently.

“…Do you really think you’ve seen the worst of it?  Is this degeneracy your personal Hell?” 

He watched as the other slowly raised his head.  Alex chuckled dryly, before his expression fell again. 

Oscar let out a sharp grunt as a hand shot up to his neck.   Deft fingers wrapped around his throat and gently squeezed.   His skin prickled where the tip of his nose just barely grazed his.

Alex fixated on his own reflection in the deep, black centers of those bright azure irises.  His words following were laced with malice. 

“You don’t know what Hell is, Oscar…”

The grip on his throat tightened threateningly, lightly choking him and making his jaw clench.  His own hands instinctively locked over the other’s forearm, eyes flashing him an intense look of warning. 

Unfazed, Alex leaned into his ear again.  His voice was barely audible; tone haunting, bleeding with the bitterness of long-repressed emotions suddenly peeking back up to the surface.

 _“I would have thrown myself at their feet for her.”_  

Oscar stopped breathing.  A sharp chill ran down his spine.  With a dry swallow, his Adam’s apple jutted out against the other’s palm. 

“Don’t disappoint me.” the voice hissed through gritted teeth.

The hand around his neck abruptly released him, tossing his head in the process.  Oscar immediately cradled his throat in a coughing fit.  As he struggled to regain his composure, the other man stood.

Looking up at him he could see the disgust in his expression.   Oscar had no doubt he looked pathetic, but the ferocity behind the other’s gaze gave off the impression he was no better than a rat or a cockroach; vile, worthless, and worthy of extermination.  The same fire in his eyes assured him he would take great satisfaction in doing just that.

After what seemed like several minutes, Alex finally turned his head.  All energy seemed to wash from his face.  His eyelids fell and he let out a quiet closed-mouth sigh.

“Clean yourself up.  You’re done for tonight.”  His tone was flat and detached, devoid of any semblance of sympathy.

Oscar’s eyes followed him as he began to walk off.  Through his haze of depression and exhaustion, his broken voice rasped out one last time, weak and hopelessly desperate.

_“A…Alex…”_

He never so much as glanced at him.  The door slammed without hesitation, damning him once more to suffer in isolation.

 

 


End file.
